


modern katts one shots

by orphan_account



Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Français | French, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some french translations of my old katts modern au one shots.





	modern katts one shots

**Author's Note:**

> Please pardon my roughly translated French.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle a déjà eu de mauvais rêves, mais aucune d'elles n'était aussi vive que celle-ci, et elle la fait peur.

_Un paquet, il y a un paquet dans ses bras. À l'intérieur du paquet est un bébé, un bébé doux et innocent. C'est son bébé._

_Le bébé a des cheveux noirs comme les de leur mère et leur peau est un peu plus légère que celle de leur père, mais elle est encore plus sombre que celle de leur mère. Ils sont enveloppés dans la robe de leur père, pour les éloigner, selon Sariatu._

_La pleine lune est sortie, et les étoiles sont aussi brillantes que jamais. Cependant, alors que le ciel nocturne était une vue réconfortante il y a plusieurs années, maintenant, il se sent moins accueillant - cependant, Sariatu ne comprend pas pourquoi._

_Et puis, elle entend le bruit des buissons bruissant. Elle regarde autour de lui, mais elle ne voit rien. Mais le bruit de son bébé est suffisant pour la ramener dans la forteresse._

_Et quand elle entre dans la forteresse, elle trouve son mari, Hanzo, se tenant debout, agrippant son katana avec force. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il agit de cette façon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde en avant et voit ses sœurs._

_Karasu saisit des chaînes, tandis que Yukami fume une pipe. Ses deux visages sont couverts par leurs masques, mais la façon dont ils regardent le mari de leur soeur suffit à lui donner un sentiment de peur._

_"Yukami et Karasu, mes sœurs!" dit Sariatu en se tournant vers son mari tout en accolant son enfant dans ses bras._

_Hanzo se tourne vers elle et murmure: "Prenez notre enfant et partez. Courez loin, loin et ne regardez pas en arrière."_

_Une boule se forme dans la gorge de Sariatu alors que ses yeux s'élargissent. Elle comprend immédiatement ce qui se passe et quelles sont les intentions de sa famille. "Et toi?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix remplit d'inquiétude et ses yeux se sont inquiétés. "Qu'est-ce qui vous arrivera?"_

_"Je vais bien," répond-t-il, mais ses doutes ne disparaissent pas. "Va juste, maintenant."_

_Elle ne dit pas, autant qu'elle le souhaite. Elle l'écoute et court aussi vite que ses jambes peuvent l'emporter. Elle court loin de la forteresse, loin de sa famille, ou du moins, des personnes qu'elle considérait comme sa famille._

_Mais quand elle est loin de la forteresse, un cri pénible coupe l'air et fait écho dans toute la forêt. Sariatu reconnaît le cri, et son cœur s'arrête quand elle se rend compte. . ._

_Hanzo est parti._

* * *

 

Les yeux de Sariatu s'ouvrent alors qu'elle se lève. Elle émet un soupir lorsqu'elle essaie de reprendre son souffle. Une fois qu'elle le fait, elle se tourne vers le côté droit du lit, seulement pour voir que son mari est toujours là.

Le bruit qu'elle fait cause Hanzo à se réveiller. Il se tourne vers sa femme et remarque le regard sur son visage. Elle est effrayée et affligée. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demande-t-il, sa voix se préoccupe.

Sariatu lâche un soupir de soulagement. Elle saisit doucement la main de Hanzo et lui demande: "Pouvez-vous me promettre quelque chose?"

Hanzo hocha la tête et dit: "Tout."

"Promets-moi que tu ne me quittera pas," dit Sariatu. "Promets-moi que tu. . . que tu ne mourras pas."

Le regard d'inquiétude de Hanzo se transforme en un coup de choc alors qu'il l'entend, car c'est quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais cru lui demander avant. "Avez-vous eu un cauchemar?" demande-t-il. Il sait que ce n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau: elle a eu des cauchemars dans le passé, et il est resté à côté de tout cela, mais ce cauchemar. Ce cauchemar est différent de l'autre, car elle n'est jamais réveillée par ses précédents en mentionnant quelque chose sur la mort.

Sariatu respire profondément avant de tordre la tête. "C'était. . . c'était à propos de nous et de mes sœurs," dit-elle, "j'étais à l'extérieur d'une forteresse - notre forteresse." Ces éléments ne sont pas nouveaux, car la forteresse ressemble à leur maison. "C'était sombre, et la lune était sortie. Alors, j'étais dehors en train de porter le bébé jusqu'à ce qu'ils commençaient à se foudroyer. A l'intérieur de la forteresse, vous et mes sœurs étaient là et. . ." elle s'arrête un moment, incapable de terminer sa phrase en rappelant les événements. "Et vous étiez debout, alors qu'ils agrippaient leurs armes," poursuit-elle. Il y a de la peur dans ses yeux alors qu'elle le dit. "Vous m'avez dit de courir et de ne jamais regarder en arrière, alors j'ai fait et dans la forêt j'ai entendu votre cri et ensuite. . ."

Elle lâche un sanglot alors qu'il la rassemble dans ses bras. Elle enterre son visage dans sa poitrine et saisit sa robe fermement, et il ne dit pas un mot alors qu'il lui appuie doucement.

Son cauchemar est tellement vif, et cela l'effraie. Elle sait que c'est juste un mauvais rêve, mais cela fait toujours son admiration: que se passe-t-il? Et elle a peur qu'un jour, il ne soit plus là pour elle.

Hanzo veut consoler sa femme, mais il ne peut penser à rien à dire. Il essaie de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne sort de sa bouche. Donc, il pense à une vieille chanson que ses parents chanteraient l'un à l'autre, puis à lui.

"Tu es mon rayon de soleil," dit-il doucement, et Sariatu lève la tête en entendant ceci: "Mon seul soleil de soleil. . ." Et comme il continue, elle se calme lentement.

Quelques minutes passent et Sariatu se calme finalement. Une fois qu'elle se calme, Hanzo lui dit: "Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là pour toi. . ." Et il met sa main sur son ventre grand et montre, après avoir creusé huit mois. ". . .pour les deux."

Un sourire se forme sur le visage de Sariatu alors qu'elle murmure: "Que ferais-je sans toi?"

"Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi," dit Hanzo avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

Sariatu l'étouffe, pas trop fort. Elle enveloppe ses bras autour de lui et le serre doucement, lui chuchotant dans son oreille, "Je t'aime."

Il murmure en arrière, "Je t'aime aussi, tous les deux."

Et puis, il y a un coup de pied.

Les deux se regardent un instant, avant de rire doucement.

"Désolé de vous avoir réveillé," Sariatu s'excuse, en regardant la bosse dans son ventre.

Hanzo et Sariatu se moquent en regardant l'un l'autre.

 

Pour penser, ils étaient très proches de la parentalité. Il y aurait des obstacles, oui, mais tous les deux savaient que s'ils restaient les uns dans les autres et s'aimaient et se soutenaient mutuellement, ils pouvaient prendre ces obstacles.


End file.
